The Truth About Heaven
by Memories Left Abandoned
Summary: Part five: Running from heaven; a thought alive-Kate thought laughable. Part six: Life goes on, but he doesn't. Seasons 2/3 spoilers.
1. Truth

Breathing is simple;

in, out.

in, out.

in, out.

in.

out.

She can handle that. It's getting beyond that that's becoming difficult for Kate.

Death is long gone and now comes the eternity in heaven part. On Earth, Kate was sure that was going to be the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced.

Maybe she just wasn't ready, she muses. Maybe she was too young.

She _was_ too young. But God has a reason for everything.

She's too afraid to ask what it was.

She misses him.

The truth about heaven, she decides, is that she's miserable here without him.

A/N: Planning on continuing with more drabbles. The last line is shamelessly stolen from "The Truth About Heaven" by Armor for Sleep, as will lines in following drabbles.


	2. Overcome

His hand is cramping but he can't stop, because stopping would mean giving up, and there's no way in _hell_ he'll fall to that.

Giving up means he's letting her go and he can't, he can't, he _can't._

She's Kate, and Kate would never give up, and so he's not going to, either.

Death, he thinks hurriedly, is just another barrier. A barrier that, like any barrier, can be torn down. Overcome.

He tries not to think about the way to overcome it. He's not ready—

But neither was she.

_Maybe it was for the best._

He'll never believe that.

A/N: No actual quote from the song here, just an idea. So who do you think it is? Leave a review, please =)


	3. Fall

The rain falls the third day she's there.

It surprises her, because rain isn't something she expected in heaven. She doesn't mind it, because rain was always her favorite weather phenomenon, but still. Rain?

"It rains because there is still sadness," says her grandmother to her as they walk through some garden. "Not here, perhaps, but in the world. There is still darkness."

Kate nods and tries to play it off, but she can't help but think to herself—

There is sadness here, too. Maybe there shouldn't be, but there is.

She watches him and wonders if he's watching her.


	4. Time

Post-death, day three.

Rain falls.

He shakes his head and stares down at the gravestone. The funeral was today, and Abby's music didn't make things any better.

The hole in his stomach still grows. The ache of her absence still pains him.

The rain is still falling as he places his note against her name, against the years.

Time, he thinks, is a funny concept.

He only knew Kate two years. And yet, when she died, she created this as-of-yet irreversible loss that's holding him down when nothing's ever held him down.

He looks up and hopes she sees him.

A/N: Sorry about the slight delay. I'm trying to update this daily, but yesterday was a little crazy. As usual, concepts from both chapters borrowed from title song.


	5. Running

When night falls, Kate runs.

Running away from heaven; a laughable thought to alive-Kate, but to dead-Kate, nothing is more releasing.

She runs until she realizes she's at her own grave, and then she stops.

She sees the letter, against her year of death. With a sad smile, she picks it up.

_Kate,_

_You were—you are—everything. I miss you._

Her breath catches in her throat and she has to sit against the stone to regain control.

Maybe the in, out isn't so easy.

A tear is still on her cheek when she returns.

"Just visiting, dear?" asks Peter.

A/N: Saint Peter is the guy who stands at the gates of heaven, if you didn't know.


	6. Ready

Life goes on, work goes on, friends go on.

He doesn't go anywhere.

He's still stuck. He still misses her. He still can't find the humor, the laughter, the meaning of living an existence with no Kate.

He stares at the sky every morning and wonders if he'll ever be done, because his doubts are gone and he's sure he's ready.

If it means seeing Kate again, he's so, _so_ ready.

He leaves work early one Friday and escapes, back to her grave, if only to find healing. Acceptance. _Something._

All he can find is that his letter is gone.


End file.
